onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Creek
|frutto= |altro= }} Creek è il capitano di una imponente ciurma di pirati, famosa in tutto il mare orientale. Il temuto pirata è un avversario di Rufy durante i fatti accaduti al ristorante Baratie. Aspetto Creek è un uomo alto, muscoloso con i capelli bianchi e corti e le basette lunghe. Durante la sua apparizione, porta attorno alla testa un paio di bende (a causa delle ferite riportate durante lo scontro con Drakul Mihawk). L'aspetto più eminente di Creek è la sua armatura d'oro composta da ornamenti bianchi di pelliccia, come il resto del suo abbigliamento. L'armatura è formata da una corazza per il petto, con delle protezioni per i gomiti, che rappresenta la sua difesa e, allo stesso tempo, la sua offensiva riguardo gli avversari; inoltre all'interno dell'armatura sono nascoste diverse armi che sfodera a seconda dell'azione da compiere. Il simbolo della sua bandiera è impresso sui coprispalle in oro; sotto l'armatura indossa una maglietta marrone e indossa alle mani un paio di guanti in pelle. Tra i vestiti ha una maschera d'oro per evitare di rimanere ucciso quando spara il gas MH5, un gas altamente velenoso. In alcune occasioni, la sua armatura è nascosta sotto una giacca foderata di pelliccia (che sembra diventare un mantello quando se la toglie) e sull'armatura indossa una maglietta arancione con alcuni motivi neri a forma di ferro di cavallo. Attorno al suo spesso collo c'è una grossa collana d'oro. Indossa un paio di pantaloni lilla e un paio di scarpe nere; questi ultimi due elementi sono gli unici vestiti che non toglie durante il combattimento perchè l'armatura non copre la parte inferiore del suo corpo e la sua testa. Galleria Carattere Creek è un pirata molto crudele. L'uomo pone molta fiducia nella sua superiorità, nonostante gli errori che potrebbe commettere e crede seriamente che la sua armata e il suo potente arsenle di armi possano sconfiggere qualunque nemico. Questa convinzione l'ha portato al fallimento di conquistare la Rotta Maggiore; credendo che il numero consistente di uomini ed armi fossero sufficienti ad esplorare il nuovo mare, Creek fu sconfitto completamente da Drakul Mihawk, il quale ha annientato tutta la sua flotta. Nonostante l'evidente inferiorite inferirorità, il pirata rifiuta di riconoscere i suoi errori, invece cominciò a pensare che ci fossero delle strategie molto più subdole per sconfiggere gli avversari; infatti il pirata vuole vincere a tutti i costi le battaglie contro altri pirati, tanto che utilizza bandiere bianche o della Marina per abbordare navi o depredare villaggi molto più facilmente. Nonostante il suo carattere crudele, Creek è perspicace nel realizzare che ha bisogno di una ciurma che lo supporti nella sua carriera da pirata, perciò è sicuro che i suoi uomini, dopo aver ripreso le forze mangiando, possano continuare ad aiutarlo dopo lo scontro con Mihawk. Comunque, al pirata non interessa affatto la vita dei loro uomini perchè impone regole severissime su di loro che punisce con la morte di chi non le rispetta. Creek tiene molto al suo rango di capitano e rimane piuttosto irritato se qualcuno gli disobbedisce o esita a rispettare un suo comando, perchè crede che rispettare i suoi ordini sia un dovere della ciurma e che debba obbedire ciecamente a ciò che impone. Forza e abilità Creek è considerato (militarmente), il più potente pirata del Mare orientale, con una terribile reputazione sulle spalle. Anche se Creek ha una taglia inferiore a quella di Arlong, il pirata possiede una flotta di cinquanta navi e cinquemila pirati il tutto combinato in continui saccheggi di villaggi, forza la Marina a vedere la minaccia del corsaro maggiore rispetto alla presenza dell'uomo-pesce. Nonostante ciò, Rufy commenta che la flotta di Creek non è poi così potente, l'unico vantaggio era la notevole quantità di uomini, che potevano facilmente sopraffare l'avversario. Creek afferma di essere l'uomo più forte del mondo, certamente questo è un atto di sovrastima in quanto il titolo di "più forte del mondo" è tutt'ora detenuto da Barbabianca, ma il pirata è certamente formidabile nei combattimenti fisici. Il corsaro mostra come sia capace di prendere una palla di cannone senza spostarsi di un centimetro, mostrando così la sua forza e, inoltre, gli risulta semplice sollevare e scagliare via il ... che Patty e Carne utilizzano per attaccarlo. Psicologicamente, Creek è molto intelligente perchè sa che la soppravivenza del suo equipaggio è importante, cosi come che il Baratie gli possa servire nella Rotta Maggiore per il suo aspetto non minaccioso. Il pirata è a conoscenza dei Fruttti del diavolo, come si vede quando Rufy si allunga e il corsaro spiega che nella Rotta Maggiore sono molte le persone ad aver ingerito un frutto che doni loro capacità straordinarie. Comunque la più potente abilità di Creek è sempre il suo talento per gli imbrogli, che sembra non avere limiti. L'uomo mente e finge di chiedere pietà per poi colpire il nemico appena costui abbassa la guardia; dall'uso di questi metiodi gli è stato soprannominato il nome di "Giocatore sporco". Armi Adatto al suo soprannome di "Gicoatore sporco", lo stile di combattimento di Creek ruota intorno ad armi e strumenti incendiari ben nascosti nella sua amratura dorata, che normalmente nasconde sotto dei normali vestiti per sorprendere l'avversario e difendersi dagli attacchi nemici senza che questi sappiano come abbia fatto. Per sopraffare i suoi avversari, il pirata si basa su attacchi a sorpresa e con rapidi spari verso il nemico. * : la corazza che indossa Creek, fatta con un metallo resistentissimo e in oro; ha molte armi al suo interno, e le due spalliere possono essere usate come scudi o come potenti tirapugni. Da notare che l'armatura non protegge le gambe e la testa, e che un colpo percussivo particolarmente potente può rompere facilmente la corazza, anche se è immune ai proiettili o alle piccole cannonate. * : dei tirapugni rinforzati con un rivestimento di diamante nascosto sotto il guanto, ideale per combattimenti contro nemici tosti. * : Creek apre degli scomparti posti all'interno dell'armatura, dai quali fuoriescono otto mitragliatrici (più due pistole che ha in mano), con le quali annichilisce letteralmente il bersaglio. * : un'enorme sfera chiodata attaccata ad una catena, con la quale è possibile portare attacchi anche a grande distanza. * : una potente bomba dalla quale, dopo esplosa, fuoriescono degli shuriken affilatissimi che volano in ogni direzione. * : piccole bombe che esplodono al minimo contatto con qualunque cosa, acqua compresa, con le quali colpisce Rufy mentre questi cerca di attaccarlo. * : usando una delle due spalliere come base, Creek usa una mitragliatrice in grado di sparare lunghi spuntoni, in grado di penetrare il legno e la carne con estrema facilità. * : una delle armi più potenti di Creek, se non quella più devastante. Egli lancia una bomba contenente un potente gas velenoso. La bomba provoca un enorme impatto, e fa fuoriuscire una gigantesca nube di gas, che può essere letale per coloro che non hanno indosso una maschera antigas. * : dal un lato del mantello escono piccole punte, con le quali è possibile ferire chi usa attacchi ravvicinati. * : usando entrambe le spalliere, Creek forma una sorta di lancia con la quale attacca i nemici; quest'ultima, anche mancando il bersaglio, provoca una forte esplosione al minimo contatto con qualunque cosa. * : un potente lanciafiamme montato sul braccio sinistro dell'armatura. * : una rete inserita in un apposito cannone montato sul braccio destro, che spara per intrappolare i nemici. Con questa, è impossibile liberarsi, specialmente se si è sott'acqua.down. Storia Passato When he was first starting out as a pirate, he stole a Marine ship and, under the guise of a Marine flag, approached towns without suspicion. Krieg's massive armada gave him the title, "Pirate Admiral Don Krieg". Don Krieg made a trip to the Grand Line with his fleet, hoping to find the One Piece. On his seventh day in the Grand Line, however, his ships were completely destroyed by Dracule "Hawkeyes" Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai. With only one ship escaping through sheer luck but in terrible condition, Krieg returned defeated to the East Blue. He then had his right hand man Gin to disguise as the Pirate Admiral in order to lure away the Marine ship that had Lieutenant Commander Fullbody on it, in order to save the remaining members of the severely exhausted crew. Saga del Baratie Krieg soon learned of the Baratie, a restaurant that floats at sea. When he first saw the fish-shaped ship, he knew that it would be the perfect guise, for no one would suspect it of being filled with pirates. With the Baratie as a trap, Krieg planned to rebuild his Armada and once again head out into the Grand Line. He also wanted to use Zeff's journal as a guide to avoid the same fate twice on that sea. Unfortunately for Krieg, he arrived at the same time the Straw Hat Pirates were at the restaurant. After a long and intense battle on the wreckage of his old ship, Krieg was eventually defeated by Luffy. It is important to note that without the outside interference Luffy received, he, Krieg, would have won, as at the end of their fight he was knocked out, but Luffy was thrown into the sea in an iron net and would have died had he not been rescued by Sanji. Even with this loss, he subconsciously wouldn't give up by rising to his feet while unconscious, and it took his whole crew and a final punch in the gut from his first mate Gin to finally drop him. He is still alive, but it is unknown if he will continue to pursue Luffy when he awakes. Prima di One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces was revealed an early concept of Don Krieg, he was originally going to be a cyborg named "Don Krieg - 9000". Differenze tra manga e anime In the manga, Kreig's hair has a deep blue color as opposed to its purple hue in the anime. Curiosità * In the first version of Opening 1, Don Krieg's hair was shown as long, causing confusion among fans. It was later revealed this look was taken from his wanted poster, rather than his more recent appearance. * "Krieg" is the German word for "war". Categoria:Personaggi Category:personaggi del mare orientale Categoria:Flotta di Creek Categoria:Capitano Categoria:Pirata Categoria:Umano Categoria:Maschio Categoria:antagonisti